Lost In Paris
by Purpl3Pickl3
Summary: "You will all fall in love during this trip." All of the kids looked at each other, confused. "You," she pointed at Teddy, "With something you know." "You," she looked at PJ, "With someone you don't know." "And you," she pointed at Gabe, "With someone you know." "And all of this will bring you to your biggest misfortune of your stay."
1. Seer's Explanation

**Hello People!**

**This is going to be my first really long story.**

**I really hope you like it!**

**Please review! Please Please Please!**

**Even if you don't like it, just tell me.**

**Flame on :D**

* * *

Teddy Duncan was in the middle of her Jules Vernes Book when the plane announced that they were starting to land. She put the book down and put her seat belt on. She was in between Charlie and Gabe, two of her four siblings. She checked her sleeping younger sister's seat belt before returning to her book. Next to her, Gabe was mesmerized by his video games, strongly swinging the game station in every direction to finish all of the levels and sometimes hitting it when he made a mistake. The seats in front of them had PJ, the oldest, tearing up to a Winnie The Pooh Movie that he'd chosen to watch. Cries echoed from the seat next to him, the little Toby was starving, but refusing to eat any airplane food. His mom, Amy, sitting next to him was stressing out, trying to please the baby. Finally, next to all of that ruckus, the dad, Bob Duncan, slept peacefully, snoring every now and then.

"Please put on your seat belts. We hope you enjoyed the ride and we are happy that you chose AirFrance." A computer voice said.

"Gabe stop you video game." Teddy reminded. No electronics allowed during landing.

"This is the last level! I jus-"

"Gabe. Turn it off." Teddy ordered.

"Fine mother" Gabe muttered angrily

There was a loud thump as the plane touched the ground and Charlie woke up to the sound...

When the plane came to a full stop, the family struggled to get the luggage.

"Nonono Charlie! We don't touch other people's food!" Amy's worried voice echoed throughout the plane. Her white pants were stained with Toby's throw up and her hair was a mess. Seeing her tired mother, Charlie just ran to the other side of the plane.

"No! Charlie! Stop! You don't want to-" She caught a sight of her sleeping husband.

"Bob! Get our daughter!"

Bob violently stood up looking confused.

"What?"

"Just go after Charlie..." Amy said in an exasperated tone.

Teddy watched her dad run after Charlie and her mom, taking all of the bags out of the cubies. She rushed up to her mom.

"Need any help?" Teddy asked her mom.

Amy faintly smiled.

"Thanks Teddy." she said weakly.

Teddy took two heavy backpacks and put them on her back.

"No problem," she answered to her mother while heading to the exit of the plane with her brother, still deep into his video game, followed her.

"Gabe!" Amy called out to the middle child. "Toby duty!"

Gabe groaned and Teddy silently laughed.

"Shut up." Gabe warned

Teddy turned back went out of the airplane.

When all of the family was out, they loudly headed to get their baggage.

Teddy had a brochure in her hand with the Eiffel Tower.

"Hey Mom, can we go to the Eiffel tower?" she asked pointing to the brochure.

"Let's not talk about it now Teddy," her mom answered, tired.

"Daddy, I'm hungry." Charlie said, pulling on her father's leg.

"Ask your mother." Bob said, not quite listening to his daughter.

"Mommy?" Charlie started.

"Not now!" Amy snapped back.

Charlie put her head down as a sign of shame.

"Dad! Can you please hold Toby, he's crying and I can't finish my video game."

"Gabe stop complaining." his father said.

"Why can't PJ do it?" Gabe asked again.

They both looked over to the oldest child.

"Dad! The dollars look like quarters!" PJ said, examining the French money!

"PJ can't do it because..." Bob paused trying to think.

"He's PJ."

Gabe groaned at the pointless answer as another cry echoed from his arms.

After an hour and a problem with taking a ride on the baggage claim, the family finally got their luggage. They went outside and were greeted by a blue sky and and fresh breeze. They called for a taxi and all headed to their Hotel.

They finally got there after a one hour ride after traffic.

"Guys, please stay here while we check ourselves in." Bob told his kids.

Teddy sat down on a couch with her two brothers sitting next to her.

She looked over to the woman who was sitting next to her. She was kind of odd. She had blond, almost white hair. She looked old but had no wrinkles on her face. Her eyes were bright pink and she had thousands of freckles circling her face. She was dressed in old Indian robes and a metallic silver scarf was placed around her nec.

"You know, it's rude to stare." the old woman informed her, smiling.

"Oh! I-I-I 'm so sorry!" Teddy stuttered, embarrassed.

"Yes, please pardon our sister, she liked to stare at weird looking people." Gabe informed the woman.

"Gabe!" Teddy whispered angrily, hitting him.

"Oh it's okay Teddy, I'm not offended.

Teddy froze. "How do you know my name?"

The woman smiled, "Oh! I'm a seer slash fortune teller, whatever you want to call me."

"A witch?" Gabe offered.

Teddy hit her brother again.

"I've met someone like you before!" Teddy exclaimed.

"That's interesting! We are pretty rare people you know." the old woman smiled.

"That's probably true. You kno-" Teddy started but soon stopped seeing the woman's face freeze.

"Hum... Are you okay?" PJ asked.

"It is strange, I got a very clear reading about you three." the woman started.

"Us?" PJ asked.

"No, the other three people this woman has been too!" Gabe answered sarcastically.

"Oh."

Gabe groaned at his brother's first degree mind.

"Wait, what is the reading?" Teddy asked urgently.

"Here it is:" the woman started, her face still looking frozen and pale with only her lips moving.

"You will all fall in love during this trip."

All of the kids looked at each other, confused.

"You," she pointed at Teddy, "With something you know."

"You," she looked at PJ, "With someone you don't know."

"And you," she pointed at Gabe, "With someone you know."

"And all of this will bring you to your biggest misfortune of your stay."

Suddenly, the woman's face unfroze and turned into the nice rosy face Teddy had seen before.

"Guys! We're going to our room!" Bob called out.

All of the kids looked at each other, than back at the strange woman.

"Have fun in room 225!" she said, waving.

They got up, and followed their parents to their room.

"do you think she's telling the truth?" PJ asked his sister.

"You never know, I've met one of them, and half of the things she said were true." Teddy answered while following her parents down the hall.

"Okay kids, here is our room." Bob pointed to a door. "And this is yours." he said, pointing to the room right next to theirs with the number 225.

"Weird..." Teddy thought.

"Wait, Charlie, Gabe, Teddy, Toby, and I are all sleeping in the same room?" asked a confused PJ.

"No, not Toby, he will stay with us, but the rest of you are all sleeping together." Bob said, taking Toby out of Gabe's arms.

"Wait, but that's unfair Dad! I don't want to sleep with my brothers!" Teddy whined.

"Oh, it's going to be okay Teddy, you will sleep with Charlie." Amy answered.

Teddy looked at her mother with desbelief. "But Mom! You know how Charlie-"

"End of discussion." Amy said firmly, cutting her daughter off.

Teddy groaned.

Bob took two magnetic cards out and looked at his kids.

"Teddy, Gabe, I want you to have these. Keep them safe and don't lose them, this is the only way you can get into room."

PJ looked at his dad confused. "Why don't I get one?"

"hum... Well... Because you..." Bob stuttered looking for words.

Teddy and Gabe started to snicker.

"Anyways," Amy said, "We are all going to our rooms now, I'm exhausted and I need some sleep and so do you. We are going to have a really busy day tomorrow!" She opened her door and Bob, holding Toby, followed her into the room.

Left alone with 3 of her siblings, Teddy awkwardly looked around.

"Well I guess we're going in," she said, rolling her baggage into the room.

She looked around. The room was quite small and really tight but she couldn't say that she was surprised. Her family really wasn't the kind of family that was willing to spend thousands of dollars on a hotel. Already, a two week stay in Paris without a gift card or way to make anything cheaper was a big accomplishment. She put her luggage next to one of the beds and started to unpack it ant to put all of the clothes in a drawer.

The boys, on the other hand, just left their baggage next to their bed and started to surf the various TV channels.

Teddy rolled her eyes.

"Come on Charlie! Let's get you unpacked!" she told the 4 year old carrying her own mini suitcase.

She picked her sister and put her on her bed.

She finished unpacking her and her sister's stuff and looked at her brothers. They were both asleep on the bed, with the TV still on. One of Gabe's arms was hanging off the bed and drool was dripping out of PJ's mouth.

She looked at her bed and saw her sister fast asleep too.

She changed into her pajamas and got into her bed with her sister.

She fell asleep with the strange woman's worried stuck in her head, hoping that she would figure out the proper meaning before anything weird happened.

* * *

**Hehe, hope you enjoyed.**

**That was a really bad cliffhanger...**

**anyways, please review,**

**and I will try to post the next chapter soon!**

**Bye!**

**Clara**


	2. Run Away

**Here is part two! I hope it will clear some things up...**

**I hope you like it!**

* * *

"Come on guys! We have to go or We're going to miss the bus!" A worried Amy Duncan yelled to her kids.

"We're coming!" Yelled Gabe, annoyed.

He hated when his mother got all stressed. It would lead to yelling, arguing and finally, no play station for a month. And Gabe could not handle that.

He quickly put his sport's jacket and headed out of the room.

"Gabe, take Toby!" his mother ordered.

"Mom!" Gabe started.

Toby let out a cry

"Don't take that tone with me young man!" Amy yelled at her son.

Gabe scowled and took his younger brother in his arms.

Gabe didn't have anything against his brother, he was actually probably his favorite sibling. He just didn't get why forgetting to buy a stupid doll was worth that punishment. It was true that he did a lot of other bad things but that wasn't the point.

The family ran to the bus stop to find out that the buswas starting to leave. They started to sprint to the bus that was already starting to move.

"Excuse me?" Teddy tried to yell nicely while running.

"Maybe we should try to blow a whistle." PJ suggested, searching his pockets.

"PJ, it's a bus, not a dog." Teddy explained.

"You come back here you stupid Bus!" Amy screamed at the bus, violently swinging Charlie and her bag that were in her arms.

The bus driver looked back and saw the weird family. He stopped suddenly, half because he wanted to let the family come on, and half because the family kind of surprised him and freaked him out.

The family got on.

"We'll that was polite," Amy yelled sarcastically at the driver.

Bob pushed his wife aside, "Thanks for stopping for us."

"Thank you" Charlie repeated

"Hum... You ar_r_e Welcoume..." the driver said with a thick accent and a weirded out face

"So how do you do this?" PJ looked at his ticket, desperately trying to get it in the scanner without messing up.

"PJ, it's really easy..." Teddy said.

Gabe rolled his eyes and when to look for a seat while his older sister helped his confused brother.

He sat down on a seat next to another and put Toby on the seat next to him.

He looked out of the window some kind of stupid gray river. He didn't even bother to remember its name.

Gabe started to think about what the old seer had said. PJ was going to fall in love with a random girl, no surprise there. Then there was Teddy... It didn't make any sense. Teddy had a boyfriend, so it would be cheating for her to fall in love with another boy. But something? Really? The seer couldn't come up with another idea? How is someone supposed to fall in love with something? It was just weird. But the prophecy that worried him the most was his... He was going to fall in love with someone he knew? He groaned. What are the odds of meeting someone that he knew in Paris. It was stupid. Gabe started to list possible girls that he would fall in love with before being interrupted by his mother.

"Gabe! You're supposed to hold the baby in your arms! He's only one! He can't sit alone!" Amy cried

Gabe rolled his eyes, "Sorry, mother." he said with a fake smile.

Amy huffed and took the baby into her arms.

She went of to sit with her husband, leaving Gabe to think about the seer again.

Anyways, apparently the seer said that those series of events was going to create a great misfortune... Was someone going to die?

He pondered a little more on the prediction before getting interrupted again... by the bus

"Champ de Mars, Terminus."

"Ah! Terminus means that it's the last stop."

PJ Looked at her weirdly.

"What? I take french!"

"This is our stop!" Bob exclaimed.

The whole family stepped out of the bus.

"So we are going to the Eiffel Tower!" Teddy exclaimed. "You know, the champ de Mars, where the Eiffel Tower is, was actually named because of the roman God and since France which was actual-"

"Please, I'm falling asleep Teddy." Gabe said, mimicking a yawn.

"Mommy?" Charlie asked, tugging her mom's leg.

"What, Honey?" Amy answered.

"I wanna go to the playground!"

Amy thought a little.

"Fine, this probably won't interest you anyways..." Amy looked at her husband. 'Bob, PJ, go with her."

"Fine..." They both groaned.

They left with Charlie in Bob's arms, going to a small park right next to a very colorful merry go round.

"Can I go too?" Gabe asked hopefully.

"You want to go play with toddlers?" Amy asked.

"Nah, I just don't want to go into that metal thing."

Amy rolled her eyes. "You are staying with me mister."

She pulled her son with her while her oldest daughter tagged along.

When they got in front of the monument, Gabe could see the sparkles in his sister's eyes.

"It's so beautiful! I mean look at it! The architectural structure of this monument is amazing.

"Gabe, please stay here next to your... gawking sister while I get some tickets okay?" Amy asked.

"Sure, whatever."

Gabe looked at the tower and wondered what was so special about it...

It was basically just pieces of metal put together into a pointy tower.

Gabe sighed.

This was going to be so boring if he wasn't even going to play a video game.

He sat down on a rock close to the tower thinking about a lot of things.

He looked around at the people who were all as fascinated about the stupid thing than his sister

And that was when he saw her.

She was alone, without her parents, which was kind of weird, but he was still surprised

He fell of his rock by surprise and started to back away.

IT did look kind of stupid, but frankly, right now, he didn't care.

He looked the opposite way at her sister, than at his mother, who was impatiently waiting in a really really long line.

He remembered what his mother had said.

"Whatever," he thought. "I just need to get away from that girl."

He looked back at his sister.

"She probably won't notice that I was gone."

"Screw rules!" Gabe muttered as he turned around and started to run, hearing soft but strong footsteps running after him.

But then, he heard her voice. It was loud and really demanding. It almost made him fall and trip on the tile that was sticking out.

"What _**are**_ you doing Stupid?!"

* * *

**Part three will probably come out next week...**

**Thanks for all of the reviews :D**

**Clara**


	3. Coffee Shop

**Sorry for the long wait, but here's a new chapter.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

PJ liked the park, a lot. It was always his favorite place. He loved the little bouncy animals and the slides, he went there all the time. But a lot of the little kids didn't seem to like his presence. They said that he was "too big" and "too old" to go to the park. Stupid little kids, they didn't know anything, you were never too big for the park.

While he was in the sandbox, he looked at his father. He was sleeping. Snoring every few seconds which was quite annoying to the woman next to him. Charlie was playing on the slide, with another little girl with bright green eyes and brown straight hair put into two pigtails. Charlie was lucky, she already made a friend. PJ on the other hand, wasn't so lucky.

He took sand in his hand and watched it slip down like sparkles falling out of the sky. He missed being a kid.

He looked at Charlie who was still playing on the slide with her friend and laughing.

"Hey Charlie! Wanna play in the sandbox with me?" He asked hopefully, waving his arms.

"No!" Charlie said stubbornly, turning back around towards her friend.

"But it's so much fun! You should really try it!" PJ tried again. He really needed company.

"No! I like the slide"

PJ groaned, what's was wrong with the sandbox? The sand box was so much better than the slide. On the slide, people could only... slide. But the sandbox was filled with so many more opportunities!

PJ, bored, made little swirlies in the sand. He looked up expecting see Charlie still on the slide, but the sight of the slide was blocked by an angel. Yes, an angel.  
She was extremely pretty. She had really light skin with a few freckles. He blond hair was curled and bouncing around her back. Her bright blue eyes had a childish glow. She had a lopsided light blue beret and a nice white scarf around her neck.

PJ felt his heart do jumping jacks.

He stood up from the sandbox, letting extra sand fall out of his pants. He walked up to her, revising in his mind what to say to her.  
"Well Hello my beautiful lady," he said flirtily, running his fingers through his short hair.

She looked up to him a little confused, but still smiling, god that smile was pretty.

_Right._ She doesn't speak English. She's _French._

He tried again in his best french accent, "Bonjour mademoiselle"

She smiled sweetly, "Bonjour Monsieur."

"She talked to me!" PJ thought, really excited, not paying that much attention to wat she was actually saying.

"Oui!" He said proudly.

The girl giggled a plessent sound just like little bells.

"Moi c'est PJ" he introduced himself with a little reverence.

"Angelique," she said smiling.

She put out her hand and he shaked it playfully.

He grinned lightly, blushing.

"Vous etes americain?" She asked innocently, putting some hair behing her ear and twirling it.

PJ looked at her confused, "What?"

She laughed, giving him a bright smile.

"You funny!" She said in her best English.

PJ smiled. he couldn't believe this was working. They came from two totally different countries and they still kind of understood each other. He thought back to the prophecy, the seer had told him that he would fall in love with someone he didn't know. Well Angelique was someone he didn't know. Well, the seer was right. Go figure. Although he really didn't remember the rest of the prophecy, he figured that it didn't really matter.

"Coffee?" Asked her showing her some money.

She smiled and nodded.

He turned around to get one more look of Charlie. She was fine, she hasn't moved from the slide for a while, and his father was probably gonna wake up sooner or later. He was fine. He was probably going to find the park again, or at least the hotel. Right now, none of this mattered. A really pretty girl was actually interested in him and he wasn't going to give that up. Barely any girl talked to him in Denver unless he was holding charlie or Toby.

They walked together trying to teach each other their own language and laughing playfully when one of them made a mistake.

"Seal?" PJ asked, pointing at the sky, with his best french accent.

"Non, ciel." She said patiently, putting her hand in front of her mouth to prevent herself from laughing at him.

"Sky." PJ said as he smirked. English, always the best.

"Oui, sky" Angelique said.

PJ smiled and took her beret, running playfully away from her.

She giggled and ran after him. They ran a few meters, until PJ finally lost his breath. He wasn't the most athletic guy in the world. Finally, she caught up with him and got her beret back.

They walked around a little more and found a really pleasant Cafe. PJ just had a little trouble ordering.

"Hum... Can I have a mocha frapp'?" he tried, hoping the french accent would give him an advantage.

The cashier looked at him, confused.

"Il veux un caf╬é au chocolat frappé." Angelique explained.

"Oh!" the cashier exclaimed.

"Thank you," PJ whispered to Angelique.

Angelique giggled and took both coffees in her hands as PJ payed for the drinks.

She looked at the time and her eyes widened. She looked at PJ sadly, with pure regret in her eyes. Wait... was she breaking up with him? They weren't even dating! They just met! What had he done wrong?

"Bye Bye!" She said sadly.

"Bye bye? Are you talking to someone on the phone did you... oh..." PJ said, finally understanding.

He looked at her sadly. This day was so perfect, how did it have to end like this?

Angelique took a black pen from her hand bag and brought PJ's hand to her. Then, she wrote her number on PJ's hand placing a heart at the end. PJ looked at it. Wow. She had really good handwriting.

"Voila," she whispered.

PJ looked at her sadly as she kissed him on the cheek. His mood suddenly lifted and he blushed, touching his hand to the spot where she had kissed him.

"Aurevoi_r_e Mademoiselle." He said with a thick accent.

She waved as she left the coffee shop running.

PJ looked at his watch, it was about time he went back to the park.

Wait...

What was the way back to the park?

* * *

**There it is Ladies and Gentlemen! Hope you guys liked it! **

**I hope this also clears some things up and you understand what is really going on.**

**Again, sorry for the long wait, hopefully, the next chapter will come sooner or later.**

**Thank you so much for all of the reviews! You guys inspire me to keep going!**

**Luv all of you.**

**:D**

**Clara**


	4. Locked Up Promise

**Hi! I'm so sorry about the lack of updates! I will try to update this sooner.**

**I'm in a sort of writer's block so this may not be my finest hour.**

**But here I go.**

* * *

He continued to run. His feet, splashing on the dirty roads of Paris.

He tried to ignore the footsteps clashing behind him, but he couldn't.

"Why are you running away from me stupid?"

He ignored her, trying to run as quickly as possible. He turned right on a corner and looked behind him, hoping he had lost her. He hadn't. She was still there, her brownish blond hair glittering behind her and her strong brown eyes confused but demanding. He tried to shake those weird thoughts out of him and turned his head back around to see where he was going.

Too late.

_CRASH_. He hit the dirty ground covered in mud.

"I know you're clumsy, but I wouldn't havve expected that from you."

He groaned and massaged his head.

"Are you okay?"

He glared at Jo, "Why do you care."

She rolled her eyes back at him, "I'm just asking, don't have to go all Mary Sue on me."

He looked up and around.

"Where are we?"

"Don't ask me, you're the one who dragged me out here."

"I didn't ask you to follow me?"

"You kinda want to know why someoe is running away from you." Jo concluded.

Gabe sighed. "Fine."

" So why did you do it?"

Gabe turned around and looked at Jo, confused. "Do what?"

Jo rolled her eyes, "Run away from me."

"Dunno." Gabe answered vagely, putting his hands in his pockets and sinking his head into his shirt, ignoring the blush creeping up his cheeks.

"Anyways, we're lost." Jo pointed out.

"Wow, Genius of you to point that out!"

Jo rolled her eyes.

"I was actually going to help you find your stupid family."

Gabe laughed.

"I seriously mean it!" Jo insisted, "but if you dont want my help..."

"I don't!"

"Well I was _TRYING _to be nice."

"Well I don't need your help."

"OH REALLY? You'll get lost in seconds!" Jo yelled.

"Ya, I would, If I was with you!"

"Why is that?"

Gabe screamed, "CAUZ YOU TRAINED US INTO THIS MESS!"

"I thought we already went through this subject!" Jo glared at him. "YOU WERE THE ONE RUNNING."

"BECAUSE OF YOU!"

"AND WHY IS THAT?"

There was a pause. Both stared at eachother with pure anger in their faces.

"Screw this, I'm leaving." Gabe said.

"Fine."

"FINE."

"FINE."

Gabe turned on his heals and splashed into the small puddles.

"You're going to regret this!"

Gabe ignored the petite girl behind him.

He didn't need her help.

He didn't need anybody.

* * *

"Do you know where the Eifel Tower is?"

The french man looked at him confused and shrugged then left.

Gabe sighed, he was never going to find his way to his parents. Hopefully they didn't know that he was missing.

He kicked a rock in the sidewalk. Maybe she should have listened to Jo. After all, she did take French in school. Stupid Spanish.

He walked down a few roads and finally reached a bridge. It looked pretty relaxing so he decided to give it a try.

He leaned onto a side of the bridge and looked out to the horizon. It was starting to get dark. Most of the buildings were turning on their lights. The lights started to reflect on the unusually gray water of the seine.

He wouldn't admit it if you asked him, but he missed his family. He missed Charlie's crying and Teddy's blabbering. He missed Pj being stupid and missed his parents yelling at him for whatever prank he had pulled. He missed-"

"You've got to be kidding me."

Gabe turned around. He froze, but didn't run.

"Why do we keep running into eachother like this!" Jo exclaimed.

"Jo look I-"

Jo glared at Gabe. "If this is another one of your insults just save it."

"No this isn't an insult I-"

Jo laughed, "Yeah right. That's hard to believe."

"LET ME SPEAK!" He yelled.

"Okay! Okay! Take a chill pill!"

Gabe took a breath. 'Look, I'm sorry about fighting with you and not accepting your help. I was kind of surprised tahts all. And you know, all of the times you offered to help me never ended well so you cant blame me for being suspicious. And while walking around today in paris without you, I found out I kind of needed someone to boss me around and to tell me where to go and who knew their way around. I should have accepted your help and I'm sorry."

Jo stared at him so a moment, then smiled, "So what you're saying is, you want my help?"

Gabe glared at her snarky remark, "I'M NOT- I mean, I just want to know if _your _proposal is still available."

Jo gave him a suspicious look. "How do i know you're not tricking me?"

Gabe smiled at her And turned around with her, curiously folowing him with her gaze. He walked up to a man selling little locks. He bough one by simply waving a five euro at the man who immediately grabbed it. The man then offered him a sharpie.

Gabe gestured Jo to come closer.

"Here we go." He explained. He started to write a few words then showed it to Jo.

_Gabe+Jo _

_We are a team._

Jo laughed. "Isn't that for married couples?"

"Don't ruin my moment."

They walked up to the sides of the bridge and attached the lock to it.

"When this lock is unlocked, I break this promise." Gabe smiled, throwing away the key into the deep grey waters.

"You're such a sap stupid." Jo laughed.

"And If you tell anyone, I will personnally come to your house and murder you."

"Fine."

"Fine."

They smiled at eachother. She lights of the night of Paris were shinging onto her hair and in her eyes. And even if it was dark, her smile illuminated her face. She needed to smile genuinly more often, she looked really pretty. And this time, Gabe didnt even try to get those thoughts out of his head because if he hadnt known better, he would have thought that they were both leaning in.

Jo coughed a nervous cough. "We should get a map."

"Yeah."

"I'll go get one."

Gabe watched as the girl walked away.

He sighed and thought about his situation. He was seperated from his family. Probably the worst thing for a family. Luckily, someone he knew was helping him find his way back-

Wait.

The seer had talked about a big disaster and-

OH GOD NO.

* * *

**This was supposed to be a Teddy Chapter, but Jabe gets me out of writer's block.**

**I really hope you liked it, It's better than I actually expected it to be!**

**A lot of reviews told me that I should update and continue in the nicest way possible.**

**Thank you so much!**

**This is dedicated to all of the people who reviewed**

**So Please review and tell me what you thing.**

**Love you all**

**:D**

**Clara**


End file.
